


There You Are

by Diana924



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e05 A Life in the Day, Established Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Missing Scene, Polyamory
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Il loro primo bacio non lo ricordavano se dovevano essere precisi.





	There You Are

Il loro primo bacio non lo ricordavano se dovevano essere precisi.

Quella volta erano ubriachi e strafatti di emozioni e c’era Margo con loro. Quentin ricordava come le labbra di Eliot fossero morbide, come ne volesse ancora e come avesse adorato baciarlo, ricordava anche il corpo dell’altro premuto contro il suo, le loro mani che si sfioravano e tutto il resto.

Sembrava passata una vita da quel momento e ora … ora non sapeva cosa fare. Avevano trascorso un anno occupati in quel mosaico a cercare di raffigurare the beauty of life ma senza risultato, almeno per il momento perché le opzioni erano fin troppe aveva calcolato lui.

Quella sera si erano limitati a bere qualcosa seduti sul mosaico stesso, una coperta per stare al caldo e le stelle sopra di loro. Fosse dipeso da Eliot non sarebbe cambiato nulla, aveva percepito da tempo come l’altro lo desiderasse, che fosse amore, sesso o un’infatuazione e inizialmente ne era stato lusingato e anche spaventato. Lusingato perché come ogni ragazzo etero essere corteggiato da un ragazzo gay era motivo di vanto e perché aveva paura che tutto potesse finire male per loro.

Eliot non aveva detto nulla così alla fine si era deciso lui a prendere l’iniziativa e proprio quella notte.

Il ricordo delle labbra di Eliot premute contro le sue non lo avrebbe mai dimenticato, quella sensazione di pienezza che aveva provato quando le aveva unite se la sarebbe portata sempre nel cuore, era come se in quel momento tutto intorno a lui avesse avuto un senso, come se tutto nella sua vita avesse congiurato per portarlo in quel momento, per portarlo a baciare Eliot Waugh sotto il cielo stellato della Fillory del passato.

Ricordava ancora l’espressione stupita di Eliot quando si era allontanato, era durato appena un secondo eppure era sicuro che avrebbe cambiato per sempre le rispettive vite anche se non sapeva ancora come. Poi era stato Eliot a baciarlo, ricordava ancora la leggera pressione della sua mano sul suo volto mentre l’altro si avvicinava per ricambiare.

Quello era stato il loro primo bacio e … tutto era stato perfetto in quegli anni, assolutamente perfetto si disse Quentin osservando Arielle seduta sull’erba mentre Eliot si era appena sistemato Rupert sulle spalle, tutto assolutamente perfetto.


End file.
